CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday
by CAFEIN
Summary: Persembahan members CAFEIN untuk Cafein First Ever Event. #Every Prompts Tahukah engkau bahwa kisah cinta dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang itu setiap waktu amat memikat tak ubahnya suatu candu?
1. Jerawat

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

* * *

**First Ever Drabble: **

**.**

**.**

**Jerawat (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.**

* * *

"Dek, itu jerawat, ya?"

Furihata Kouki dongkol, jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Padahal tadinya dunianya damai berbunga-bunga ketika ia tengah memikirkan sang gadis cinta pertama sembari tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Sampai akhirnya seorang laki-laki asing mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya dan memerhatikannya seolah Furihata itu adalah objek penelitian ilmiah.

Tadinya Furihata pikir orang itu benar-benar memerhatikannya sehingga membuatnya _geer_ memalukan setengah mati. Namun sayang, sebenarnya perhatiannya jauh tertuju pada objek kecil yang lebih spesifik pada dirinya, setitik merah muda pengganggu itu. Lalu dengan tidak tahu malunya ia mengatakan demikian, padahal tidak perlu diberitahupun Furihata sudah tahu jelas bahwa tonjolan kecil di dahi sebelah kanannya memang jelas-jelas jerawat.

Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatian pada si laki-laki seenak dahi di sampingnya dengan ekspresi kesal, tapi baru saja kedua matanya bertemu dengan manik mata berlainan warna itu, Furihata mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes. Lalu secepat kilat kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Ia hanya memandangnya sekilas tapi ia sudah bisa menangkap semuanya; kedua matanya berlainan warna dan rambutnya merah menyala, menakutkan. Apalagi, sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah kuliah, mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Furihata sekarang. Furihata bagaikan bubuk mesiu jika dibandingkan dengan laki-laki itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, namanya Akashi Sejuurou dan ia memang berpenampilan seperti apa yang digambarkan Furihata barusan. Ia tersenyum penuh makna ketika mendapati Furihata terkejut berlebihan tepat sesaat setelah pandangan mereka bertemu dalam sekejap. "Jerawat pertama itu jerawat cinta," katanya, basa-basi. Padahal Akashi tidak biasa banyak bicara.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong Akashi tepat sasaran. Pipi Furihata memerah sampai ke telinga. Kenapa eksistensi ordinari sepertinya begitu mudah dibaca? Memalukan!

Akashi menyadari perubahan wajah lawan bicaranya karena memang begitu tampak jelas. Ia terlalu lugu untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta pertama, benar-benar lucu. Lalu, Akashi memukul dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena entah bagaimana ia bisa tertarik pada seorang bocah laki-laki baru pubertas sepertinya.

Lalu hening kembali melanda ketika masing-masing sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya sementara angin lembut terus bergerak menyapa surai-surai tanah dan darah mereka. Akashi hampir saja akan kembali memandang jauh ke depan sebelum akhirnya pergerakkan si laki-laki muda'nya' menyita perhatiannya.

Sebentar-sebentar Furihata menyentuh dahinya di mana jerawat itu bersemayam secara mengganggu. Menggaruk-garuknya gemas, berusaha mengenyahkannya dari pandangan secara instan tapi sebenarnya berbahaya. Akashi menyatukan kedua alis, kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Jangan disentuh."

Furihata menoleh cepat. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Nanti berbekas dan sembuhnya lama," petuah yang lebih berpengalaman.

Furihata mengangguk-angguk, lalu bergeming kembali tenggelam ke dalam imajinasinya. Sembari dirinya melamun begitu, Akashi masih menyibukan diri mengawasi setiap pergerakannya—

"Jangan disentuh!"

—padahal baru saja diberi tahu.

Furihata menoleh takut-takut padanya, "Ta-tapi gatal."

"Dengarkan aku dan kau akan berterima kasih nanti," balas Akashi.

Furihata mengangguk. Tapi kedua tangan itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, gemas sendiri. Tentu saja, semakin dilarang kau akan semakin memiliki hasrat untuk melanggarnya, 'kan?

Akashi ikutan gatal melihat gerak-gerik lucu anak itu. Aneh memang, padahal biasanya dia tidak banyak peduli pada orang lain, tapi Furihata berhasil membuatnya menaruh banyak perhatian seperti itu.

"Kalau kau sentuh, nanti kucium."

**Hening.**

Furihata tersentak dongkol. Gerakannya yang hampir benar-benar menyentuh sang jerawat terinterupsi di tengah-tengah. Lalu ia bergeming canggung. Kalimat itu terlalu mengejutkan, hampir membuat kedua pipinya memerah tersipu malu.

Akashi sendiri ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri sekarang karena—sumpah—kalimat barusan itu diucapkannya tanpa pikir sama sekali. Rasanya seperti harga dirinya turun drastis, jatuh sampai ke bawah tanah.

Tapi kemudian gerak-gerik si cokelat tanah itu kembali mengambil seluruh perhatiannya. Kedua tangannya masih bergerak-gerak gelisah, gatal ingin sekali menyentuh eksistensi merah muda di wajahnya. Sepertinya jerawat itu memang sangat gatal sehingga ancaman murahan Akashi bahkan tidak banyak memperbaiki keadaan. Oh, atau—

Akashi tersenyum menyeringai dalam satu kali hitungan, "Tidak usah ragu-ragu begitu kalau memang mau kucium."

**Hening lagi.**

Maka Furihata bergeming membatu tepat ketika kalimat Akashi itu meluncur melalui rongga telinganya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pipinya memerah memalukan dengan begitu jelas, sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang berisik. Terutama ketika si kakak menakutkan berambut merah itu dengan jahil bergeser tempat duduk dan mencondongkan tubuh mendekatinya.

"_Kissu_?"

Gawat. Dia begitu wangi dan suaranya membuat hati meleleh.

Furihata semakin dan semakin menunduk malu ketika itu, menghindari kedua tatapan mengintimidasi milik lawan bicaranya. Sial, kenapa jerawat kecilnya bisa membawanya pada situasi seperti ini?

Senyum Akashi melebar mengerikan mendapati lawan bicaranya yang terus meringkuk takut malu seperti anjing chihuahua. Oh, salahkah jika ia benar-benar tertarik pada remaja laki-laki tanggung yang baru ditemuinya ini? Semoga saja tidak.

* * *

_**~Fin~  
**_

* * *

**Ramblingan panitia:**

Cihuy, enaknya jadi panitia itu gini. Baca cerita ketceh ya duluan kita baca XD, ceritanya lucu gimana-gimana gitu. Bikin gemes ahh~ dan juga—ini udah gak perlu perbaikan.

Hayuu atuh, yang lain juga ikutan buat ramein CAFEE kita. Kalau kaliat mau ikut, silakan submit drabble everyday di Menu yang ada di grup CAFEIN. Atau silakan hubungi auhor "Hi Aidi" via PM akun FFN ataupun akun Facebook. :)

Atau buka saja profil akun ini. :)

**Special thanks: Erry-kun.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	2. Volteretas

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

* * *

**Second Ever Drabble: **

Volteretas ©Blanket77

Genre: Romance/ Parody

**Warn: C**rack **F**ic! AU and standart warning applied.

**A/N: Wajib dibaca sampai habis. Dan kalo udah selesai tolong jangan timpuk saya /kabur**

**.**

Mentari mulai tenggelam kembali ke peraduan, menyisakan semburat rona senja di langit. Cokelat tanah masih basah karena air langit yang turun sebelumnya. Kumpulan jejak kaki dan guguran bunga berwarna-warni menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi siang tadi.

Masih lekat di ingatan seorang pemuda bersurai magenta—yang kini tengah berdiri lunglai menatap ke arah langit senja—suara berdengung mobil _ambulance_ dengan lampu merah berkelip yang membuat matanya sakit. Dia masih ingat saat seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

'_Tersenyumlah Sei. Aku akan membencimu jika kau menangis karenaku.'_

Ucapan pemuda bersurai cokelat itupun masih terus berputar di dalam benaknya.

Pemuda bersurai magenta bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu menundukan kepalanya. Masih belum percaya dengan nama yang terukir indah di atas nisan batu yang menatapnya dingin. Dia tidak perca—**BUKAN****!** Ia menolak untuk percaya.

Akashi membungkukkan badannya dan mengelus kelopak bunga lili yang tersandar di samping nisan.

"Aku akan datang kesini setiap hari. Jadilah anak baik dan tunggu aku disini," bisik Akashi parau.

Lagi. Senyum hambar kembali disunggingkan oleh Akashi. Dia tidak menyangka akan kehilangan seseorang yang disayanginya secepat ini. Padahal... baru kemarin mereka berjanji untuk pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Akashi kembali berdiri tegak dan berbalik pergi. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Furihata.

"Kau akan menyambutku pulang seperti biasa kan, Kouki?"

Dua langkah dari nisan dan kedua kakinya terasa berat. Dia tidak ingin pulang dan meninggalkan sang surai cokelat.

"Kali ini kita harus mandi air hangat bersama Kouki. Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama 'kan?"

Langkah Akashi semakin terseret.

"Kau berjanji malam ini akan membuatkan sup tahu untukku."

Setitik air mata muncul di sudut mata sang surai magenta.

"Aku belum memenuhi janjiku untuk membawamu ke taman hiburan minggu depan."

Dan keangkuhan seorang Akashi runtuh bersama dengan kesedihannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh memeluk bumi. Mengabaikan lumpur yang mengotori setelan jasnya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya Furihata Kouki—_Chihuahua_-nya tercinta.

Tangannya masih mengingat betapa lembutnya surai cokelat yang selalu dibelainya. Hidungnya masih jelas mencium bau harum yang menguar dari tubuh kecil yang bergetar itu. Telinganya terus saja mendengar suara Furihata yang memanggil namanya. Masih terasa sentuhan lembut kulit Furihata di kulitnya. Bahkan tubuhnya masih dapat merasakan kehadiran sang surai cokelat.

_Akashi rindu Kouki-nya. Akashi ingin Kouki-nya._

Senja semakin meredup. Bulan telah mengintip di balik awan. Namun Akashi masih tetap terbaring di atas bumi, tidak memedulikan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk hingga ke tulang. Hanya satu yang diinginkan Akashi—kembali bersama Furihata.

Kedua mata heterokromatiknya menatap sendu ke arah nisan yang masih berdiri angkuh tidak jauh darinya.

* * *

**Furihata Kouki**

**25 November 2014**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KRAAAK!**

Suara benda patah mengalihkan perhatian Furihata dari kegiatan memasaknya. Penasaran, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati Akashi—yang ditinggalnya bersama laptop miliknya—yang duduk manis di ruang makan.

"Sei tadi aku mendengar suara pat—ARGGH! LAPTOP KU!"

Furihata menatap Akashi tidak percaya. Pemuda magenta itu tengah duduk menatap kejam pada laptop Furihata yang kini patah menjadi dua.

"Sei... kenapa kau... laptopku—Aahh, Sei, tugas kuliahku ada di situ semua," rengek Furihata. Tangannya mengambil alih bangkai laptop itu dari tangan Akashi.

"Bukan salahku," balas Akashi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Memangnya laptopku salah apa?" tanya Furihata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa suruh '_dia'_ membuat kita berpisah," jawab Akashi.

Furihata mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ah, sebelum ini Furihata sedang membuka salah satu website yang memuat banyak _fanfiction_ lalu melihat namanya dan Akashi di salah satu judul fiksi tersebut.

"Itu namanya _fanfiction__,_Sei," protes Furihata tidak terima.

"Terserah, yang pasti benda itu sudah membuatku kesal," sahut Akashi keras kepala.

"Tapi tugask—"

"Akan aku berikan yang baru."

"Bukan itu mas—"

"Aku bantu kau mengerjakannya."

"Ta—"

"Perkataanku adalah..." potong Akashi dengan wajah serius.

Furihata memutar bola matanya kesal. "Akashi Seijuuro. Tolong jangan salahkan fanfiksi yang kau baca ataupun laptopku. Itu fanfiksi yang bagus. Jika tidak suka sebaiknya tutup saja websitenya."

"Kouki..."

Furihata melangkah kembali menuju dapur dengan wajah suram disertai dengan gumaman. Baru beberapa langkah dan sang pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menoleh.

"Akashi," panggil sang surai cokelat.

"Ya Kouki?" sahut sang magenta.

"Malam ini aku pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba aku kangen ibuku." Dan setelah menjatuhkan bom atom, Furihata menghilang masuk ke dalam dapur.

Akashi mematung di tempatnya. '_ini gawat, Kouki ngambek_,' batin sang pemuda magenta.

Dengan cepat pemilik mata heterokromik tersebut melesat menuju dapur untuk membujuk _chihuahua_-nya. Dalam hati dia merutuki _fanfiction_-fanfiksi-atau-apalah-itu-namanya karena telah mengacaukan harinya.

Pelajaran untuk Akashi hari ini. Bagi Furihata fanfiksi jauh lebih absolut dibandingkan Akashi Seijuuro

**.**

**Fin**

Dan ini fanfiction ke dua sumbangan dari Lechi, haha aku sudah hampir mewek ternyata… ah sudahlah. Blanket, biarkan aku mengeprekmu. #diinjek. Oke, karena kamu mungkin lupa kasih judul atau aku yang gak ngeh dimana kamu meletakkannya jadi aku kasih judul dari kata-kata random yang muncul di kepalaku. **Volteretas, Jungkir balik.**

Hayuu atuh, yang lain juga ikutan buat ramein CAFEE kita. Kalau kaliat mau ikut, silakan submit drabble everyday di Menu yang ada di grup CAFEIN. Atau silakan hubungi auhor "Hi Aidi" via PM akun FFN ataupun akun Facebook. :)

Atau buka saja profil akun ini. :)

**Special thanks: Blanket77.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	3. The Abnormality

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

* * *

**Thrid Ever Drabble: **

**.**

**The Abnormality(c) Blanket77  
**

**.**

**A**ka**s**hi **S**ei**j**uu**r**o **x F**uri**h**ata **K**ou**k**i

****Warn: S**tandart warning applied.**

**A/N: Kali ini serius. **

**.**

* * *

Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin menusuk tulang. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan pergulatan panas dua orang pemuda di atas sebuah kasur. Seorang pemuda berpupil kecil dengan retina sewarna tanah tampak mendesah tertahan di bawah kukungan pemuda bermata heterokromik.

Keduanya bermandi peluh, dengan bercak merah keunguan memenuhi hampir seluruh tubuh. Sang pemuda bermata heterokromik mengulum salah satu puting kemerahan pemuda bermata cokelat.

"_Ugh_, S-Sei.. _ah_~"

Seakan terangsang dengan lenguhan sang kekasih—Furihata Kouki, junior Akashi yang masih tertanam dalam tubuh mungil _chihuahua__-_nya kembali mengeras. Dihentikannya kegiatan mengulumnya dan menatap sang kekasih _intens_.

"Kau milikku, Kouki," bisik Akashi seduktif.

Furihata yang mendengarnya hanya dapat merona dan mengangguk malu.

Akashi kembali menyeringai dan mulai menggerakan juniornya. Tubuh Furihata menggelinjang akibat kenikmatan yang meluap saat sang singa berhasil menumbuk titik sensitif tubuh bagian dalamnya.

"_Ahh_~ _there.. more~_"

Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir Furihata yang memerah dan bengkak.

"Sebut namaku, Kouki," ucap Akashi di tengah napasnya yang memburu.

Furihata meremas pundak kokoh Akashi. "Sei.. _more_—_aah_."

Sang singa mengecup dahi sang _chihuahua_ dan mempercepat gerakannya. Semakin cepat dan dalam tumbukan Akashi, semakin menjadi pula desahan nikmat yang dibuat Furihata. Suara decitan dan gesekan kulit yang saling beradu memenuhi ruangan.

Libido Akashi semakin meningkat seiring dengan tingginya intensitas desahan Furihata. Tangan kanan Akashi dengan lihai memainkan junior Furihata yang telah memerah dan membesar, siap untuk mengeluarkan larva panas.

"_Akh_—Sei!"

Akashi semakin cepat menusukan juniornya. Lubang anal Furihata semakin keras meremas junior Akashi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Sei.. aku mau—_akh_!"

**Splurt!**

Cairan putih kental mengotori dada dan wajah Akashi. Furihata dengan wajah yang nampak puas tergeletak pasrah di atas tempat tidur yang telah berantakan.

"Sebentar lagi Kouki," desis Akashi. Walau Furihata telah mencapai puncak tertingginya, namun remasan lubang anal Furihata tetap kencang dan keras.

**Splurt!**

Dan cairan Akashi memenuhi lubang Furihata. Sebagian meleleh keluar akibat terlalu banyak cairan yang memenuhinya.

Akashi memeluk Furihata dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Kau milikku Kouki."

Furihata tersenyum.

"Kau juga milikku Sei."

Akashi tersenyum dan menatap Furihata lembut.

"_Yes, you're mine and i'm yours," _ucap Akashi seraya menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Furihata.

"Kalau begitu... tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu 'kan, Sei."

**JLEB!**

* * *

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Senyuman di wajah Akashi memudar, tergantikan raut wajah tidak percaya. Sementara itu Furihata semakin tersenyum lebar. Pisau perak bertahtahkan batu rubi menancap di perut Akashi. Darah segar mulai jatuh mengotori seprai dan juga tubuh Furihata.

"Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu, Sei—"

Furihata menarik pisau yang masih tertanam itu ke arah kanan, menyebabkan luka robekan besar di perut Akashi. Genangan darah tercipta.

"_Urgh! Ukh_!"

Binar mata Akashi perlahan memudar, tergantikan kehampaan yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

"K-Kou—_URGH!_" Darah memuncrat keluar dari bibir Akashi saat Furihata menarik keluar pisau dari perutnya.

Tubuh Akashi ambruk menimpa Furihata. Sang surai cokelat tersenyum dan bangun dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi seraya menyeret tubuh Akashi yang mulai mendingin. Meninggalkan jejak seretan darah di lantai.

Furihata memasukan Akashi ke dalam _bathtub_ yang telah terisi penuh dengan cairan pengeras mayat, _formalin_. Dikecupnya bibir Akashi sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan terjatuh ke dasar _bathtub_.

Sang _chihuahua_ tersenyum melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

"Dengan begini tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyentuhmu, Sei," ucapnya seraya menatap mayat Akashi.

Mata Furihata berkilat senang. Tangannya dengan lembut menyapu permukaan cairan formalin.

"_Kau milikku__,__ Akashi Seijuuro."_

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

Phew, ini fic beneran merealisasi cerita yang dulunya ada di kepalaku yang sayangnya Cuma jadi imajinasi. Kok kita bisa sama sih, Nida-san? #dikemplang gegara ngasih komen pribadi#. Ficnya sudah sip banget, Blanket. Hampir gak perlu beta lagi~

Hayuu atuh, yang lain juga ikutan buat ramein CAFEE kita. Kalau kalian mau ikut, silakan submit drabble everyday di Menu yang ada di grup CAFEIN. Atau silakan hubungi auhor "Hi Aidi" via PM akun FFN ataupun akun Facebook. :)

Atau buka saja profil akun ini. :)

**Special thanks: Blanket77.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	4. Pedhophilia

Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ternyata ada seseorang yang manis di sekitarmu?

Mendekatinya? Mengajaknya berkenalan dan berkencan? Hmm, bisa jadi.

Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau si manis itu bergender sama denganmu? Dan parahnya lagi, dia baru berumur 7 tahun?

Mari kita lihat aksi perang batin seorang Akashi Seijuurou si pengidap absolutisme dan pedophil _newbie_ ini saat melihat bidadari mungil mampir di _café_nya!

* * *

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

* * *

**Fourth Ever Drabble: **

**.**

**.**

****Pedhophilia** (c) Baka2Neko  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.**

* * *

Seorang berambut magenta dan bermata heterokrom itu tengah membaca map penjualan _café_nya bulan ini, sesekali menyecap kafein yang ada di segelas ekspresso itu pelan. Ini sudah pukul 1 siang, waktunya makan siang. Pantas saja sekarang ini _café_nya terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang dengan kemeja kantor.

**KLING!**

Bunyi bel tanda ada pelanggan lain yang masuk membuatnya menengok ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut _pink_ seumuran dengannya dan―

_Oh Tuhan, dia manusia apa titisan malaikat?!_

Mari kita lihat apa yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi _OOC_―meski dalam hati, _sih_. Seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut sewarna bumi yang dikuncir tengah, terlihat menggenggam sebelah tangan si gadis _pink_. Bibir _cherry_-nya yang mungil tengah mengerucut dengan pipi gembilnya ikut menggembung. Dia memakai jaket _Pikachu_ dan celana putih selutut, juga sepatu yang sewarna dengan rambutnya

' _Kawaaaii!_,' pikir Akashi kembali keluar batas normalnya.

"Satsuki _nee-chan_, Kouki mau es krim rasa cokelat, kue rasa cokelat, pokoknya cokelaaattt," seru Kouki, nama anak manis itu. Ngambek karena Satsuki tidak menuruti permintaannya untuk memberikan cokelat-cokelat'_nya'_ sekarang juga, dengan alasan takut gigi Kouki rusak akibat makanan manis tersebut. Kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal pada lantai _café_ dengan membabi-buta.

"_Duh_. Kou-_chan_! '_Kan_ tadi _Nee-chan_ bilang ti―"

"Ada apa ini, Nona?" ucapan Satsuki dipotong oleh Akashi yang kini tengah berada di depan mereka berdua.

"_Ah_, tidak ada ap―"

"Kouki mau cokelat, tapi _Nee-chan_ melarang Kouki. _Nee-chan_ sudah tidak sayang Kouki lagiii." Kali ini ucapan Satsuki dipotong oleh Kouki, ditambah dengan air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata mirip kucing itu, membuat Kouki berkali lipat lebih imut.

Akashi berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kouki lalu mengusap surai sewarna bumi itu lembut―sesuatu yang langka dilakukan oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Dia juga menghapus air mata di sudut mata Kouki―'_lumayan bisa sekalian modus',_ pikir Akashi _nista, _**lagi**. Sepertinya dia mulai terjangkit penyakit _Pedhophilia_.

"Kouki jangan sedih. Kakak bisa _kok_, belikan apa yang Kouki mau. Tapi ada syaratnya, Kouki harus ke sini setiap hari. _Ah_ ya, salam kenal. Nama kakak Akashi Seijuurou, dan Kouki HARUS panggil kakak dengan panggilan Sei _nii-san_," ucap Akashi sembari memberikan senyum manis seribu arti.

Di belakangnya Satsuki membatu. Kuroko―salah satu pelayan _café_, berpikir bahwa ada yang memukul kepala Akashi dengan pantat penggorengan. Hanya itu alasan yang cukup normal kenapa Akashi-_san_ menjadi begitu baik kepada seorang anak lelaki.

Sementara Kouki? Hanya menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan tak mengerti.

―Resmi sudah, seorang Akashi Seijuurou dinyatakan positif mengidap _Gay Pedhophilia._

**-OWARI**

**Ramblingan panitia:**

ahh~ Kouki versi _chibi_ unyu banget. pengen peyuuuukkkkkkk *dibakar* dan juga—ini udah bagus cuma perlu perbaikan sedikit kok.

Hayuu atuh, yang lain juga ikutan buat ramein CAFEE kita. Kalau kaliat mau ikut, silakan submit drabble everyday di Menu yang ada di grup CAFEIN. Atau silakan hubungi auhor "Hi Aidi" via PM akun FFN ataupun akun Facebook. :)

Atau buka saja profil akun ini. :)

**Special thanks: Baka2Neko.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	5. Longing for Loving You

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

* * *

**Fifth Ever Drabble: **

**.**

**.**

**Loging For Loving You(c) Light Of Leviathan  
**

**.**

**.**

**Warns: AU, TWT, super incredibly OOC, weird, lemon, absurd, abstract, etc..**

* * *

.

.

**Longing for Loving You**

.

.

Kau ada di situ. Di ujung jangkauan pandangku.

Ilusi cahaya; kau tertawa.

Bersama dia—kalian tertawa menginjak deritaku.

Aku duduk di bangku panjang terlekang usia. Kau tidak merekognisi presensiku. Bila kau menggulir pandanganmu dan melihat ke bawah pohon yang dedaunan kering teranggas—helai-helai sekering memori kita yang reras—kau akan menemukanku , sendu memandangmu. Kenangan yang gugur mengering memang tidak meninggalkan setapak pun dalam memoarmu. Bagimu, aku tidak pernah ada. Jikalau aku ada, hanya orang temporer yang lalu-lalang dalam kehidupanmu.

Angin berseteru dengan ranting-ranting lapuk, namun dendang tawamu lebih jernih menggema di telingaku dan membuatku merasa buruk. Entah bagaimana aku mendengar kau membisikkan kalimat-kalimat manis, di telinganya yang tertawa sambil menangis. Bukan aku, tapi dia.

Aku suka tawamu yang lebih berisik dari derik pemain biola menggesek senar saat mereka masih pemula. Kejujuran dalam nada-nada tawamu. Juga senyummu—terutama, yang kekanak-kanakan. Kau buang aku ke jurang pesonamu, dan bahkan kau tak pernah sadar itu.

Di matamu, hanya ada dia.

Mimpi buruk jauh lebih baik dari kenyataan yang menjadi sebab aku terpuruk—kau tidak ingat aku.

Sementara aku di sini masih saja memandangmu—mengingatmu, bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan meninggalkanmu sehingga aku bisa menelusup ke dalam celah yang ditinggalkannya untuk berada di sisimu.

Karena itu, mati saja kau. Kau lebih baik mati.

Mati.

Mati dalam mimpi-mimpi.

Biarkan aku bangun dan mengais harapan-harapan setipis awan daripada lelap bermimpi kau akan bersanding di sisiku, suatu hari nanti—yang takkan pernah terjadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bangun, Kouki."

Dari cara pandang mata berpupil mungil yang berkabut—oleh mimpi-mimpi yang dihantui kandasnya afeksi dan guncangan desperasi, serta tangan yang bergetar mencari-cari pegangan—pijakan, Akashi refleks menggenggam tangan Furihata.

"I-ini bukan aku," bisik Furihata serak.

Akashi beringsut merengkuh Furihata yang rapuh—dan sekujur badan berpeluh. Tangan yang terbebas menyingkirkan surai kecoklatan yang melekati kening. Jarinya halus menelusuri relief wajah tanpa keistimewaan, penuh kehati-hatian—dan sayang. Kegelapan tak menghalau matanya mematri siluet kekasihnya.

"Ada aku, di sini." Akashi menyentuhkan kening mereka, mendapati pandangan Furihata meredup pilu. "Bersamamu."

Furihata menggerung. Ia mengeratkan genggaman. "Aku takut kehilangan diriku sendiri."

Akashi mendengus. "Bodoh. Kehilanganmu adalah kekalahanku. Aku selalu menang, absolut."

"Aku … tidak ingin menolakmu." Desah gelisah, penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf."

"Aku tahu." Akashi menemukan kejujuran yang ditindih pedih karena keduanya tahu, Furihata terlampau sedih karena hatinya masih merijeksi Akashi.

Airmata diseka oleh jari-jemari Akashi, diiringi kecupan di sudut bibir yang gigi-gigi bergemeretak menahan isak.

"Aku tidak mau terus tersia-sia seperti ini." Resolusi tercermin dari mata yang letih akan perih. "Aku ingin mencintaimu, dan kau bukan sebagai pelampiasan."

Furihata gemetar menghirup napas. Memberanikan diri memandang mata magenta yang menyalakan cinta untuknya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Lengannya menyelinap ke pinggang kurus entitas yang berjuang membuka hati untuknya. Akashi menghancurkan proyeksi mimpi-mimpi, mengikis perasaan kotor yang terlanjur ada, menjarah serpih-serpih hati Furihata yang merintih.

"Matilah, Kouki," instruksi Akashi, "Bunuh dia dengan eksistensiku."

Furihata tertawa getir. "Aku tidak mau mencintai orang yang tidak ingat siapa aku."

_Aku ingin kau, Akashi_—dan pesan itu tersampaikan sempurna hanya dari pandangan mata ke mata.

Akashi melepas belenggu kontrol diri, menggigit leher yang nadinya berdenyut, hidup. Mengeksplorasi kekasihnya—tangannya menyibak kain-kain, menyentuh yang selama ini selalu mengirik gairahnya. Menyeringai tatkala Furihata mengerang seraya melarikan jari-jemari ke rambut merahnya, memupusnya menjelmakan senyuman karena penyatuan mereka yang tanpa lubrikasi—karena Furihata menghendaki seperti itu agar perasaaan sakit mengafirmasi bahwa yang kini tengah terjadi benar-benar nyata. Akashi mencium Furihata yang memeluk dirinya erat-erat, namanya terlantun bagai mantra; Akashi tersihir untuk terus mengelupas ketidakwarasan yang memblokir Furihata-nya dari kehidupan, menghancurkan imaji nektar yang merampas napas-napas kenyataan.

"Ahhn—ahh, … Akashi-nghn." Furihata asing dengan vokalnya, kenikmatan menghempaskan segala kegilaan—dan dirinya dipenuhi Akashi. Klimaks, putih. Matanya sayu, lelah didesir gairah. Ia berdarah-darah, mata Akashi amat merah membara di keremangan—dan dunianya memerah.

"Kouki—" Akashi mengggit keras kulit lunak yang meliputi tulang selangka yang menonjol, terengah mencapai puncak, "—namaku. Hanya aku."

"Uhm, pu-pulangkan aku … pa-pada—akh … Sei—Seijuurou—aghh!"

Furihata lekas jatuh tertidur. Akashi melumat perlahan bibir yang masih menyisakan getar namanya. Menggeserkan bibirnya untuk mendaratkan kecupan halus ke seluruh kontur wajah tanpa keistimewaan. Ia bisa merasakan jantung mereka berdegup selaras napas berantakan yang mereka hirup. Terakhir, Akashi mencium bibirnya—agak lama, menatapnya dengan ekspresi stoik. Lantas melirih.

"Jangan bermimpi."

Akashi tahu mimpi selalu mendegradasi segala energi positif yang tersisa dalam diri Furihata. Mimpi tentang orang sialan itu selalu mengoyak pendar inosen di mata berpupil mungil. Mimpi hanya akan melelahkan Furihata. Mimpi tentang orang sialan itu, repetitif selalu menjauhkan Akashi dari Furihata.

"Bersamaku, kau tidak perlu bermimpi, Kouki."

.

.

Ketika cahaya dari balik jendela terbuka mengetuk kelopaknya yang semula berat terpejam , Furihata membuka mata. Akashi—yang telah bangun lebih dulu untuk memandangi wajah polosnya saat tidur—tanpa busana menyangga kepala, mencium bibirnya hangat—nyata.

Akashi membelai tengkuk kekasihnya yang impuls menggelinjang pelan karena terangsang. "Kau bermimpi?"

Furihata menggeleng, rona kehidupan membubuhi tulang pipinya. "A-aku merasa pulang." Ia menggigit-gigit ceruk leher kekasihnya, menyembunyikan senyum mendengar ekshalasi-inhalasi Akashi mulai tak ritmis karena perlakuannya. "Terima kasih, Sei—" bisikan halus, "—Seijuurou."

Furihata yang kemarin mati dibunuh Akashi. Cahaya di balik jendela menyinari Akashi yang lembut memandangnya. Senyum Furihata terkembang seperti mentari ufuk pagi.

"Hanya aku." Akashi mencium Furihata, panas disulut hasrat hingga habis napas. "Kau milikku. Kau hanya akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu."

Akashi bersumpah absolut bahwa ia akan selalu menjangkar Furihata pada relita.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

**Special backsound: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

.

.

Sebenernya saya gak suka kalau ada orang brokoro—Furihata, terus mup on dengan err adegan seperti ini, kasian yang jadi objek move on—in this case my dear Akashi. Tapi saya mencoba menuliskan dari sudut pandang berbeda, semoga nggak jatuhnya sama. This is too heartful even for me. BUT LOOK AT THIS, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY AKAFURI HUHUHU. *kais tembok* semoga nggak terlalu mengecewakan. #ojigi

**Ramblingan panitia:**

Lighttttt, ini apa? ini apa? *menggelinding. Udah siap-siap tisu tadi untungnya gak sad ending, duh. Dan ini manisss banget. kyaa, kyaa. /abaikan review yang super ngaco ini. DX

Hayuu atuh, yang lain juga ikutan buat ramein CAFEE kita. Kalau kaliat mau ikut, silakan submit drabble everyday di Menu yang ada di grup CAFEIN. Atau silakan hubungi auhor "Hi Aidi" via PM akun FFN ataupun akun Facebook. :)

Atau buka saja profil akun ini. :)

**Special thanks: Light Of Leviathan.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	6. Justanother day

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

* * *

**Sixth Ever Drabble: **

**.**

**.**

**Just ...another day (c) Susu soda gembira  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghela napas, itulah yang bisa Kouki lakukan sekarang. Lelahnya bercampur dengan pusing ditambah dengan otot yang sakit juga tidak enak badan. Ia baru saja selesai belanja bulanan, membeli bahan dan barang yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan untuk setidaknya sebulan ke depan. Sabun, pasta gigi, deterjen, gula, dan sebagainya. Tidak ketinggalan Kouki membeli bahan masakan dan bumbu.

Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sofa ruang tengah setelah meletakkan barang belanjaannya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Tak lama, sang suami pulang. "Selamat datang, Sei," sapa Kouki, tetap duduk di sofa karena terlalu lelah. Ia bahkan belum sempat mencuci pakaian yang sudah tiga hari ditumpuk tadi pagi. Kouki terlalu fokus untuk belanja bulanan. Maklum, baru gajian. Takutnya habis dipakai duluan daripada untuk hal yang penting.

Kouki hanya memperhatikan saja ketika Akashi dengan santainya pergi ke kamar. Mungkin mengganti baju. Mata kucingnya mengikuti tubuh Akashi yang sudah memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana selutut. Si merah melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Dalam sekejap, antena imajinatif di kepala Kouki langsung menerima sinyal darurat. Tak hanya matanya, kini tubuhnya turut mengikuti langkah Akashi ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak boleh, Sei," Kouki mengerang, melarang pendamping hidupnya tercinta yang sedang berkutat di kamar mandi. Sendirian. Berbasah-basahan. Bahkan ia harus menggulung lengan bajunya dulu agar mempermudah kegiatannya.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh dulu. Ini tidak seperti yang para pembaca pikirkan, kok. Mereka tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan penulis juga tidak ingin menjabarkan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan di kamar mandi—

_**STAB**_

—baiklah, gunting telah bersabda.

Suami sah Kouki—Akashi Seijuurou, untuk lebih gampangnya—itu menyibukkan diri di kamar mandi bersama sebuah bak cucian _plus_ cucian kotornya. Sikat cuci pun tidak ketinggalan. Jangan lupa deterjen.

Sedang apa?

Tentu saja sedang mencuci!

"Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana lelahnya kau setelah mencuci itu, Kouki. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk berbagi tugas?" kilah si merah. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebungkus deterjen di dekat bak.

Pertanyaannya, mengapa mereka tidak memakai mesin cuci? Keluarga Akashi kan, luar biasa kaya. Barangkali jika dihitung kekayaannya tidak akan habis dimakan tujuh turunan.

Jawabannya, karena Furihata-Akashi Kouki tidak suka santai. Di rumah ia terbiasa mencuci dengan tangan dan karena ia anak paling kecil, hidup Kouki dihabiskan dengan dijadikan babu oleh seluruh penghuni rumah. Ditambah, ia paling tidak tega melihat ibunya kewalahan mengurus rumah yang diisi tiga orang laki-laki sendirian.

Kouki menghela napas, cukup. Hanya kali ini, tolonglah. Hanya kali ini saja. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sei. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mau segitunya membantuku. Tapi..." bungsu Furihata yang kini telah berganti marga itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

Pemuda cokelat itu pasrah, tatkala Akashi Seijuurou sudah menuangkan isi bungkusan deterjen itu ke dalam bak cucian. _**SEMUANYA**_.

—di-**bold**, _italic_, dan underline biar greget.

'TIDAAAK! DETERJEN ITU BARU SAJA KUBELI DENGAN SEGENAP KEKUATAN TUBUH DAN PIKIRAN!' jeritan malang Kouki tertahan di dalam hatinya sendiri. Sementara Akashi? Tak perlu ditanya, ia melarutkan seluruh isi deterjen itu di dalam air hingga berbuih.

Alhasil, seluruh kamar mandi penuh busa. Bahkan sosok Akashi dan Kouki tak ketahuan lagi rimbanya. "Kouki, apa yang terjadi?" tanya si merah, sepertinya tak sadar kalau dirinyalah penyebab penuhnya busa wangi bunga di ruangan yang senantiasa basah tersebut.

"Inilah sebabnya aku tak mengizinkanmu mencuci, Sei!" raung si cokelat. Meratapi nasib yang mengharuskannya membereskan apa yang sudah diacak-acak pasangan hidupnya. "Semua jadi berbusa dan kau menghabiskan deterjen hanya dalam sekali pakai!"

Hanya kali ini saja, tidak bisakah ia memiliki keberanian untuk membantah apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou? Cukup dalam hal mencuci saja?

A/N:

**Ramblingan panitia:**

gyahaha, Soda. beneran dah ini fic. kacau-kacau. aku ketawa mulu niih. XD

Hayuu atuh, yang lain juga ikutan buat ramein CAFEE kita. Kalau kaliat mau ikut, silakan submit drabble everyday di Menu yang ada di grup CAFEIN. Atau silakan hubungi auhor "Hi Aidi" via PM akun FFN ataupun akun Facebook. :)

Atau buka saja profil akun ini. :)

**Special thanks: Susu soda gembira.**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	7. Paper and Litle Kouki

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

* * *

**Seventh Ever Drabble: **

**.**

**.**

**Paper and Litle Kouki (c) Giri-giri(Kageyama Akira Tobio-Facebook)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**genre: Family/Friendship**

**warning: OOC, Shota!Kouki.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan anak kecil. Lebih tepatnya, anak kecil lah yang tak bisa dekat dengan Akashi. Selalu saja anak kecil yang dihadapankan dengannya menangis dan berlari ke arah orang tua mereka—padahal Akashi yakin, ia tak melakukan hal buruk. Hal ini sontak membuat pewaris tunggal Akashi itu kesal dan memilih untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan anak kecil—yang menurutnya, selalu membuatnya kesal.

Tapi entah kenapa, di hari libur yang biasanya dipakai Akashi untuk duduk di ruang baca sambil menyelesaikan tugas sekolah atau menyusun menu latihan bagi tim basketnya. Dia harus dihadapkan dengan sesosok manusia pendek berusia tiga tahun yang mengekor di belakang ibunya.

* * *

"Sei, kenalkan. Ini Furihata Kouki, anak dari paman Furihata. Dan Kouki, ini Seijuurou-_nii_, ayo beri salam." Ibunya berkata lembut sambil memapah anak kecil yang dipanggilnya Kouki. Terlihat tubuh anak itu langsung gemetar begitu bersitatap dengan manik heterokrom Akashi.

Akashi bersiap menutup telinganya.

"Fu-furihata Kouki _de-desu_. Y_o-yoroshiku_ ,Se-sei-_nii_."

Akashi berkedip sekilas mendengar salam perkenalan dari si kecil Kouki. Sedikit kaget karena anak bersurai coklat kayu itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan tangisan –seperti anak kecil lainnya-, dia hanya menundukkan kepala dalam dengan tangan yang meremat erat rok panjang ibunya.

"Sei, ibu titip Kouki sebentar, ya? Ibu dan ayah ada pembicaraan penting dengan paman dan bibi Furihata."

Akashi menatap ke arah Kouki dan mengangguk—mengiyakan permintaan ibunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, mengusap pelan surai merah anaknya, "Baik-baik dengan Kouki ya, Sei." Sang ibu mengecup singkat dahi Akashi sebelum keluar dari ruang baca.

* * *

Sepeninggal sang ibu, Akashi memilih kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya—mengerjakan tugas. Ia membiarkan Kouki melakukan apa yang ia mau disana –selama tidak berisik. Karena jujur, Akashi tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi sosok kecil bermata coklat yang terus-terusan mencuri pandang dari balik kursi seberang meja.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Akashi mendongak untuk mengecek keadaan Kouki , memastikan anak bersurai coklat kayu itu masih di tempatnya. Tapi yang ia lihat membuatnya mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung.

"Kau sedang apa?" Pertanyaan dari Akashi membuat Kouki ,yang tengah menungging dengan setengah badan masuk ke bawah meja berjengit. Kouki cepat-cepat keluar dari bawah meja dan menatap Akashi takut. "_Go-gomen,_ Se-sei-_nii_," lirih Kouki, tangannya terjulur meletakkan gumpalan kertas didekat kaki Akashi kemudian kembali bersembunyi.

Melihat tingkah Kouki, Akashi menarik kesimpulan kalau anak kecil itu sepertinya tertarik dengan gumpalan kertas tadi dan berniat mengambilnya.

"Untukmu saja. Aku sudah tidak ingin gumpalan itu." Akashi meraih gumpalan kertas itu dan melemparnya pelan ke arah bocah kecil itu.

Akashi dapat melihat binar senang di mata Kouki saat menangkap gumpalan kertas yang dilemparnya ,menggelindingkan ke lantai atau melempar-lempar gumpalan kertas itu ke udara. Untuk saat ini, Akashi bisa tenang, sepertinya Kouki kecil bukan tipe yang _rewel_ dan membuatnya repot.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**PYUK**

Suara benda jatuh ke air membuat Akashi yang masih berkutat dengan buku tugasnya menoleh. Menemukan Kouki kecil, menatap nanar ke arah akuarium yang menjadi sarang dari gumpalan kertas yang tadi sempat dimainkannya.

Pemilik surai merah itu menghela napas, melihat gumpalan ke tiga yang mengapung. Membalik bukunya, ia merobek kertas paling akhir dari buku tugasnya. Kouki yang mendengar suara robekan familiar itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Sedetik kemudian, mata coklat Kouki berbinar takjub melihat bentuk pesawat yang dibuat oleh kakak bersurai merah.

Akashi menerbangkan pesawat di tangannya tinggi melewati kepala penuh surai coklat Kouki, sedikit berputar-putar di udara dan berhenti depan kaki kecil. Serentak tangan Kouki mengambil pesawat kertas itu dan mencoba menerbangkannya—seperti yang dilakukan si kakak.  
**  
****PYUK**

Akashi _sweatdrop_ melihat pesawat yang baru dibuatnya mendarat di dalam Akuarium. Entah kenapa, Akashi yakin kalau Kouki memiliki bibit bakat penembak jitu seperti temannya—Midorima.

"_Go-gomen_, Sei-_nii_." Kouki menggigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan meremas kuat ujung bajunya—merasa bersalah.

Melihat gelagat Kouki yang hampir terisak, otak Akashi langsung bekerja mencari cara untuk menenangkan anak tersebut. Matanya menjelajahi seisi ruangan, mencari benda apapun yang bisa mencegah isakan Kouki.

Manik matanya terhenti ke arah kertas coretan di mejanya, ia menyunggingkan senyum tatkala mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kouki," panggil Akashi.

Akashi beranjak dari kursinya dan mendudukkan diri di lantai sembari menaruh lembaran kertas di sampingnya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai melipatnya. Dari sudut mata, Akashi dapat melihat Kouki menatap penasaran ke arah kertas di tangannya.

Sebuah origami berbentuk kodok terbentuk dalam waktu tidak sampai tiga menit, Akashi menunggu reaksi Kouki. Dan kembali, mata Kouki berbinar takjub melihat bentuk kodok yang dibuat Akashi.

Akashi menyodorkan kodok itu pada Kouki. Manik coklat Kouki berkedip kaget, ia menatap Akashi dan kodok kertas itu bergantian—ragu.

Akashi masih menyodorkan kodok kertas itu.

Merasa kalau kertas itu untuknya, Kouki melangkah mendekat dan mengambilnya dari tangan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, melirik pada Kouki yang tersenyum senang.

Ia melipat kertas, Kouki kecil melongokkan kepala.

Sebuah burung bangau berdiri manis di lantai, membuat Kouki kembali takjub.

"Mau Sei-_nii_ ajari cara membuatnya?"

Kouki menatap Akashi dan bangau kertas bergantian, "Ma-mau," sahut Kouki kecil gugup.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, menepuk karpet di sampingnya. Ia meletakkan selembar kertas di hadapannya dan si kecil Kouki. Melakukan lipatan pertama dan berhenti untuk menunggu Kouki melakukan hal yang sama. Cukup puas melihat Kouki dapat membuat lipatan pertama dengan baik. Ia melanjutkan lipatan kedua dan kembali menunggu Kouki.

* * *

Mereka hanyut dalam kegiatan melipat kertas hingga terbentuk berbagai macam origami yang berserakan. Biasanya , Akashi langsung merasa kesal melihat ruang favoritnya berantakan. Tapi kali ini pengecualian, karena entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu melihat beragam origami yang dibuatnya bersama Kouki.

"Sei-_nii_."

Akashi menoleh, menemukan perahu kertas terjulur ke arahnya. "Bu-buat Sei-_nii_." Kouki berucap malu-malu, "Yang ini ti-tidak akan te-tenggelam kalau di air." Lanjutnya sambil melirik gumpalan kertas yang sudah tenggelam di dasar akuarium.

Tangan Akashi terangkat dan mengambil perahu kertas tersebut, ia menatap perahu kertas itu lama. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Kouki dan menepuk kepala kecil itu pelan, "_Arigatou, ne_. Kouki."

Akashi sama sekali tidak tahu kalau melakukan hal-hal remeh –seperti kegiatannya barusan- dengan anak kecil bisa semenyenangkan ini. Mungkin lain kali ia akan meminta ibunya agar membujuk Nyonya Furihata agar mengizinkan Kouki bermain di tempatnya, atau mungkin—Ia yang akan bermain ke tempat Kouki.

**Owari**

**Ramblingan panitia:**

Sorry buat dipersingkat super compressnya ya Ini manis banget lho ficnya, gimana Akashi bersikap lembut dan Koukinya unyu banget. Tapi berhubung lebih dari 1000 word terpaksa ku compress dulu. GOMENNNE. TTwTT.

**Sedikit tambahan:**

**Untuk Guest, gomenne, tapi di akun kami review dari anonymous akan muncul dua atau tiga hari setelah kalian mereview kami. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. *ojigi.**

Hayuu atuh, yang lain juga ikutan buat ramein CAFEE kita. Kalau kaliat mau ikut, silakan submit drabble everyday di Menu yang ada di grup CAFEIN. Atau silakan hubungi auhor "Hi Aidi" via PM akun FFN ataupun akun Facebook. :)

Atau buka saja profil akun ini. :)

**Special thanks: Giri-giri(Kageyama Akira Tobio)**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	8. late night-conversation?

**.**

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materiil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

**Eighth Ever Drabble:**

**.**

**.**

**late night-conversation? (c) Anne Garbo**

**.**

**.**

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Menonton film yang bercerita tentang sebuah kutukan di sekolah. Dan Seijuuro dapat merasakannya. Merasakan Kouki yang semakin lama semakin bergeser merapat pada sisian tubuhnya.

Seijuuro melirik. Melihat Kouki yang membuka dan menutup mata sambil terus menggigiti bibir. Ia melirik ke bawah. Melihat kedua tangan Kouki yang menggenggam erat kain celananya.

Seijuuro tersenyum. Dalam hati sebenarnya ingin menertawakan pemuda ini sekaligus memberikan apresiasi karena telah berusaha untuk menahan seluruh rasa takutnya.

Ia kembali melihat pada layar televisi. Menampilkan sebuah ruang tamu dengan penerangan gelap dan tak ada satu orang pun di sana. Seijuuro merasakan Kouki makin merapat. Kepalanya sedikit bersandar pada pundak Seijuuro. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara Kouki yang bergumam, "Pasti keluar.. sebentar lagi keluar.. pasti di sana.. pasti setannya akan keluar.. tidak.."

"Kouki," panggil Seijuuro. Kouki pun menengok.

Sesaat setelah Kouki menengok, tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita berteriak histeris. Layar menampilkan wajah tak berbentuk penuh darah dan daging terkoyak. Untung saja Kouki tak melihat itu. Namun mendengar suara keras yang tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan reflek menutup mata.

Seijuuro mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Hal itu membuat Kouki membuka mata. Namun wajah ketakutannya berubah menjadi bibir mengerucut yang melengkung ke bawah. Karena ia melihat senyum miring Seijuuro seolah menertawakan ketakutannya.

"Aku tidak takut!" Kouki membela diri. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan yang kaget-kaget," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Alis Seijuuro terangkat naik ketika Kouki membuang muka untuk kembali menatap layar. Tapi kepala Kouki masih bersandar di bahunya. Membuatnya mengarahkan tangannya yang masih menggantung di udara tadi untuk dipindahkan ke surai coklat milik Kouki. Mengelusnya pelan-pelan tanpa ada maksud lain dan terlebih Kouki membiarkannya begitu saja.

Seijuuro menyukai saat menyentuh rambut Kouki. Bukan berarti ia memiliki _fetish_ pada rambut, tapi justru ia memiliki kesukaa aneh yang khusus pada Furihata Kouki. Karena semua hal yang berbau Furihata Kouki, ia pasti suka. Termasuk rambutnya.

Ia memajukan wajahnya. Mendekatkan hidungnya pada puncak kepala Kouki untuk menghirup aroma sampo dari sana. Menenggelamkan hidung dan bibirnya pada surai-surai cokelat yang memberikan sensasi lembut dan menggelitik.

"Wangimu beda, Kouki.."

"Hm?"

"Padahal kita memakai sampo yang sama, tapi wangimu beda."

Kouki bergerak. Tangannya beranjak dari atas tumpuan pahanya menjadi memeluk lengan Seijuuro yang ia pakai untuk bersandar.

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja."

"Hm? Benarkah?"

Kouki tak menjawab. Matanya kembali terpejam karena dalam film menampilkan ruangan gelap di mana si tokoh utama sedang berdiri sendiri di sana.

Seijuuro melirik sedikit ke layar lalu bergumam. Kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kesukaanya, ia melanjutkan membelai, mencium dan memainkan helaian rambut cokelat itu.

Namun tak lama Kouki menghentakkan pundaknya. Ia menegakkan badan, tak lagi bersandar. "Berat, Sei!" keluh Kouki.

Tapi Seijuuro tak ambil peduli. Kini gilian dia yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kouki. Merentangkan tangannya yang kemudian dipakai untuk memeluk Kouki dari arah samping. Kouki terkukung, susah untuk bergerak.

"Sei," panggil Kouki dengan nada mengeluh.

Seijuuro tidak menjawab dan kembali menempelkan wajahnya pada surai kecokelatan milik Kouki, tepat di belakang telinganya. Membuat hembusan napasnya mengenai telinga Kouki. Membuat Kouki merinding.

"Isshh.. sedang apa sih?"

"Membauimu.," jawab Seijuuro enteng.

Lalu Seijuuro bergerak semakin ke bawah. Menuju tengkuk Kouki dan kembali menghirup aroma disana.

Kouki semakin merinding. Meski ia bergidik, wajah Seijuuro tak mau menjauh.

Seijuuro semakin jadi. Ia kini bergerak ke arah depan. Menuju pangkal leher Kouki sebelah kanan. Dan tangannya yang tadi diam kini turun dan mulai meraba perut Kouki.

Kouki mengerang. Tapi entah karena kesal, geli, atau mulai tidak sabar.

Karena Seijuuro hanya di sana. Membenamkan wajah di leher Kouki. Menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya dan hanya itu. Mengganggu tapi hanya setengah-setengah.

Kekesalan Kouki memuncak. Ia melempar tangan Seijuuro yang ada di perutnya kemudian dengan kedua tangan, ia mendorong Seijuuro mundur.

Dengan alis bertaut dan wajah memerah, Kouki bertanya dengan nada frustasi, "Kamu mau melakukannya atau tidak?!"

Seijuuro mengedipkan matanya dua kali. (Pura-pura) tidak menegrti.

"Mau melakukannya atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Wajahnya lebih merah sekarang.

"Melakukan apa?"

Kouki mengerang untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Kamu tau apa yang aku maksud!"

Kedua bahu Seijuuro berguncang dan Kouki sudah tau kalau kekasihnya ini sedang tertawa.

"Kenapa malah ketawa? Kamu dari tadi mengganggu acara menontonku tau!"

"Menonton apanya? Dari tadi matamu terpejam terus."

Kouki tidak menjawab dan wajahnya memerah lebih parah. Seijuuro tersenyum iblis kemudian berkata, "Jadi, mau melakukannya?"

Dengan itu Seijuuro dihadiakan sebuah pukulan bantal dan Kouki. "Aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa!" ucapnya kemudian kabur menuju kamar dan menguncinya.

Tingkahnya membuat Seijuuro tertawa lepas sampai sakit perut.

* * *

end?

* * *

but their story is never end...

* * *

**Kotak bacotan panitia:**

BWAHAHAHA! Saya dipercayakan untuk mem-post dan untuk masalah publish-an, lumayan ribet, yah... biarkan saya culik Kouki yg manis dr chapter ini tanpa todongan gunting, oke? #avaan /laludisepakAkashi

dan tolong ya, Kouki sayang, kalo takut tuh bilang aja... ga perlu sok berani nanti kamu tambah manis, kalau tambah manis nanti diserang Akashi, meski lebih baik begitu sih... #HEH

Buat yang mau ngeramein CAFEE kita, AYO GABUNG! Caranya gampang, kok! Submit aja drabble everyday di menu grup CAFEIN. Atau hubungi aja author berpenname "Hi Aidi" via FFN, PM, review-an, fb, dan telepati! #woi

Atau silakan buka profil akun ini

**Special thanks to: Anne Garbo**

Para pembaca yang budiman dan baik hati, berniat me-review?


	9. Little Secret

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

* * *

**Ninth Ever Drabble: **

**.**

**.**

**Little Secret(c) Minge-ni  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata Kouki rasanya ingin menangis.

Sungguh, jika saja dia tau akan seperti ini jadinya, dia tidak akan melakukannya.

Jika dia mendengarkan perkataan Kuroko, sahabatnya. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Apa? Kau akan apa, Furihata?" Mengernyit, Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kouki._

"_Aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Akashi." Kouki berkata dengan semangat, membuat Kuroko merasa ada api imaginer yang berkobar di sekitar pemuda bersurai coklat tanah itu._

"_Tapi ini Akashi Seijuuro, Furihata." Kuroko menekankan kata '_Akashi Seijuurou.'_ Mencoba meyakinkan temannya bahwa yang ia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia." Kau akan seperti yang lain—ditolak olehnya"_

"_Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, Kuroko. Aku sudah siap jika Akashi akan menolakku. A-aku akan tetap menyatakan cintaku padanya."_

_Lagi-lagi, Kouki berujar dengan semangat determinatif. Menunjukkan diri ia baik-baik saja dan akan tetap baik-baik saja jika pada akhirnya Akashi menolaknya. Semuanya seolah tersusun matang-matang dalam kepala. Dan kalau seperti ini, sebagai teman yang baik Kuroko hanya bisa berdo'a untuknya._

_Walau ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kemana perginya sikap pengecut Kouki?_

_Sekali lagi menghela nafas, mata sewarna _shappire_ itu tak melepaskan pandang pada _orb_ yang berkilat._

"_Baiklah, kapan kau akan bilang ke Akashi?"_

"_Hari ini, aku akan menyatakan cintaku hari ini!"_

_Sungguh, Kuroko rasanya ingin berkata kasar dan menampar Furihata agar ia sadar. Tapi ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kouki begitu bersemangat, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa berharap _'semoga Kouki berhasil.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kouki ingin secepatnya menghilang, tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakan. Sedangkan tawa dari orang-orang masih terdengar, mengejeknya, menertawakannya—bahkan mengatainya bodoh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_A-akashi, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu? Hanya berdua?"_

_Disinilah Kouki, di dalam kelas 2-A—kelasnya Akashi. Semua temannya Akashi memandang ke arah pemuda yang tadinya penuh determinasi. Melihatnya, entah kenapa Kouki jadi merasa gemetar, rasa percaya dirinya memudar._

"_Tidak bisakan kau berbicara disini saja?" suara berat terdengar, pemiliknya? Tentu saja Seijuurou._

_Yang benar saja?!_

_Mengungkapkan perasaan di depan banyak orang sama saja dengan bunuh diri._

"_Ta-tapi –_

"_Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi cepatlah." Nada angkuh terdengar._

_Ya tuhan, bagaimana Kouki bisa menyukainya? Dia pasti sudah gila!_

_Terdiam, semua menunggu kata-kata dari Kouki—meskipun mereka tahu benar apa yang ingin dibicarakan jika itu sudah menyangkut Akashi Seijuuro. Seolah sengaja menambah atmosfer di sekitar Kouki menjadi lebih pengap. Tapi tidak boleh, Kouki tidak boleh menyerah. Kalau tidak sekarang mengatakannya lalu kapan?_

_Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Ya, Kouki harus melakukannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

"_Aku, aku me –_

"_Berhenti."_

_Tersentak, Kouki segera saja berhenti mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu—bahkan sebelum sempat terucap sempurna. Kouki terdiam, semua orang terdiam, memandang Akashi yang berjalan pelan._

_Waktu serasa berjalan begitu lambat dan Kouki sesak napas. Saat jarak mereka terlampau intim, Seijuuro berbisik ke telinganya._

"…"

_Mendadak wajah Kouki sepucat mayat. Apakah Seijuuro sudah gila?!_

"…"

_Kouki ingin protes tapi ucapan Seijuuro selanjutnya membuatnya terdiam. Benarkah demikian?_

"_Urusan kau disini sudah selesai, Kouki. Kau bisa pergi."_

_Dan Kouki hanya bisa mengangguk, berbalik arah dengan wajah merah padam. Teman-teman Seijuuro memandang dengan heran. Tidak biasanya._

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan Akashi?" temannya, __Mibuchi bertanya._

"_Lihat saja besok." Dan seringai khas Akashi terkembang._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Kouki tidak disini. Tidak di tengah lapangan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan baju dan penampilan seperti ini—memakai baju _Chihuahua_ dengan telinga plus ekornya.

Seperti yang Akashi minta, Akashi akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kouki jika Kouki melakukan hal ini. Tapi jika begini, mungkin perkataan Tetsuya benar. Jika sekian lama ia menunggu dan Akashi tak kunjung datang mungkin perkataan Tetsuya seratus persen benar.

"_Akashi hanya ingin mempermainkanmu, Furihata. Jangan turuti permintaannya."_

Benar, saat ini Akashi mempermainkannya.

Satu persatu air mata Kouki mengalir.

'_Kouki bodoh, mau saja menuruti permintaan Akashi. Dipermainkan seperti ini.'_

**SRET.**

**CUP.**

Tubuhnya tertarik, dipeluk dan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya.

Ia…dikecup?

Oleh siapa?

Kouki tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata yang tertutupi air hanya dapat membuatnya melihat warna merah.

Dia benar-benar dipermainkan. Bahkan, karena kostum bodoh ini ia dilecehkan.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

"_Sttt_, jangan menangis."

Kouki tersentak, secara refleks mendongak karena seseorang mengusap lembut air matanya. Siapa? Siapa yang mau bersikap baik dengannya setelah pelecehan yang ia alami.

Dan disana, di depannya, ada seorang Akashi Seijuuro—tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Se-sei."

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu terkekeh pelan, menikmati ekpresi terkujut Kouki. Ia berbalik, menatap angkuh dengan gaya arogannya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro, mencintai Furihata Kouki. Dan Furihata Kouki ini hanya milikku, Akashi Seijuuro"

Segera setelahnya Akashi menarik tangan Kouki, membawanya dari kerumunan. Bukannya ia malu karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaan di depan umum. Akashi adalah absolut, masalah seperti itu bukan hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa harus bersembunyi. Hanya saja, sejujurnya Akashi tidak rela jika Kouki berlama-lama ditatapi oleh mata-mata liar kurang ajar dalam balutan kostum manis itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Se-seijuuro,

apakah… apakah kau menerima perasaanku?"

Kouki menunduk dengan dalam karena malu. Berusaha mati-matian menahan hatinya yang berdentum tidak karuan, setengah bahagia setengah lagi masih was-was.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya tadi?" Akashi hanya mendengus.

"Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku hanya i-ingin memasti –

Suara Kouki tertahan di kerongkongan. Dapat ia rasakan pelukan kokoh membungkus tubuhnya, hangat.

"Aku hanya mengatakan sekali jadi dengarlah." Bisikan Akashi seperti mantra, membuat Kouki dengan mudahnya menganggukkan kepala." Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sudah menantikan hal tersebut dari dulu. Mengungkapkan perasaan ini, memelukmu seperti ini, bahkan menciummu seperti tadi. Aku bisa bersabar selama ini dengan susah payah."

Dan dengan semua ungkapan manis yang keluar dari bibir yang biasanya mengucap kata perintah itu, Kouki tak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini. "A-aku… juga sangat mencintaimu, Sei"

Senyuman Kouki terkembang dan Akashi tak tahan untuk tak mengecupnya—dengan rakus.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

Bosan. Akashi bosan. Kenapa ia harus menemani ibunya untuk mendaftarkan sekolahnya? Padahal ia hanya ingin di rumah, bermain shogi atau membaca buku ekonomi—tentu saja, walau masih kecil Akashi berkewajiban sebagai pewaris.

"Haha. Jangan lari,Lechi! Aku capek mengejar kamu."

Akashi menoleh, mencari sumber suara. Terlihat seorang anak lelaki sedang mengejar anjingnya di taman sekolah.

Seharusnya Seijuuro meninggalkan tempat. Tapi, suara tawa anak lelaki tersebut, pemandangan indah dimana anak lelaki tersebut sedang bercanda dengan anjingnya, tawa terbahak-bahak, ditambah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

**Indah.**

Seijuurou berujar mematikan,"Harus menjadi milikku."

_**~Fin~  
**_

**Ramblingan panitia:**

Ini ceritnya manis Minge-ni, aku editnya dikit aja kok jadi gk usah dimasukkan ke kredit ya? *peace

Hayuu atuh, yang lain juga ikutan buat ramein CAFEE kita. Kalau kaliat mau ikut, silakan submit drabble everyday di Menu yang ada di grup CAFEIN. Atau silakan hubungi auhor "Hi Aidi" via PM akun FFN ataupun akun Facebook. :)

Atau buka saja profil akun ini. :)

**Special thanks: Minge ni.**

* * *

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	10. Loss

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Tenth Ever Drabble: **

**.**

**.**

**Loss (c) Light of Leviathan**

**.**

**.**

**Sekuel Longing for Loving You**

.

.

Hal yang pertama menampar matanya setiba di taman, di sela celah antara gemersak rindang pepohonan di taman musim panas, adalah seseorang mencium Furihata Kouki.

Seseorang itu adalah cinta yang tak seharusnya nyata, karena tak menyambut cinta Furihata—dan ini seharusnya.

Belati berkarat menyayat bagian tertentu dalam dirinya. Mungkin, harga dirinya. Mungkin, mengiritasi matanya. Bisa jadi, luka menganga di hatinya.

"Kau mencintaiku."

Bibir mereka saling melepas, jarak sedikit terhempas, dan berbagi napas.

Dua kata, nyata. Seperti perasaan Furihata selama ini untuk orang itu. Senyum yang ia tahu Furihata mimpikan di setiap tidurnya, hingga digentayangi mimpi buruk. Kelembutan anomali dalam nada suara orang itu—yang ia tahu dulu tak pernah tertuju untuk Furihata.

"A-aku—"

"_Ne?_"

Furihata tergugu. Senyum lebar itu sepertinya lebih terang dari sinar remang matahari yang menghunjam ubun-ubun pohon. Tawa halus orang itu menelusup, ditolak ruang pendengarannya. Bahkan kendati suara itu selembut sepoi angin yang menjilati seluruh tubuh mereka kini, hatinya menggeliat—ini keliru. Hatinya memang digugut rindu.

Memalingkan wajah ke samping kanan, mata sepolos arakan awan itu dapat menjungkirbalikkan dunia—resolusinya. Sementara ia mengukuhkan diri untuk tak jatuh dua kali, tapi orang ini serupa medan magnet—dan Furihata termagnet dalam medan pesonanya. Mengerikan.

Tapi pada kenyataannya yang lebih mengerikan bagi Furihata adalah menemukan Akashi Seijuurou terdiam. Mata terbelalak, berdiri menatapinya dan objek afeksi dengan cinta yang (seharusnya) kandas. Pilu.

"Se-Se—"

"Hmmm?"

Furihata menggeleng, meski sama-sama berkonsonan dan vokal awal "Se", tapi hanya satu "Seijuurou" yang sudi disuarakannya, yang mengelupas jati dirinya, membangun lagi realita dengan mengenyahkan angan-angan tentang kebersamaan dengan orang itu.

"Maaf aku baru menyadari perasaanku selama ini. Ternyata aku salah saat memilih bersamanya. Tapi karena itu, aku sadar sebenarnya aku mencinta—"

Furihata terlanjur berhenti berharap, kenapa baru sekarang?

Di ujung jalanan rerimbunan hijau, Akashi menghela napas. Ekspresinya monotonis, hampa tak berjeda. Sudut-sudut bibir mengukir apa yang ia pikir senyum, atau ini seringai, atau sekadar lengkung tanpa makna.

Furihata tercekat, menggeleng keras. Berusaha lepas dari remasan tangan di bahunya. Mata merah itu yang menghidupkannya saat ia sekarat, dan perasaan tak berbalas (mulanya) berkarat. Menyiratkan tulus tak terucap. Lebih, lebih hangat, dan yang selama ini selalu di sisinya.

Ruang pandangnya memblurkan sosok Akashi yang mengucapkan sesuatu, berbalik—berjalan pergi. Tak kembali.

"SE—"

"Furihata?"

Akashi tidak butuh penjelasan. Siluetnya menyeruak dari bayang-bayang pohon yang bergoyang menarikan nyanyian riang burung musim panas. Tak menoleh lagi, kendati ingin-dan ia tak semasokis itu melunakkan dirinya.

"Seijuurou!"

Liuk bibir tak terdefinisi tersaput desau angin yang mengantarkan gema namanya dipanggil-panggil, oleh suara sepedih ringkik jangkrik yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

Akashi melampaui air mancur, menatapnya rendah tanpa ekspresi terkucur. Percik hendak menggapai surya, tapi takkan pernah sampai walau telah mencumbui kaki langit.

Seperti dirinya.

"Seijuurou!"

Sayup imajiner, entahlah. Harapan kosongnya saja.

Mungkin Akashi Seijuurou beruntung sempat memiliki Furihata Kouki.

Saat ini, _ah_, kemarin hari. Besok, ia susun rencana. Lain waktu, ia akan merebut lagi Furihata yang (ia kira) sudah jadi miliknya.

Mungkin orang itu harus benar-benar ia bunuh.

Tangis melantun namanya, mengudara samar. Akashi tidak mendengar.

.

.

.

"_Omodetou,_ Kouki."

Akashi terbangun. Terengah. Sepasang mata merah redup sampai sklera dalam remang. Gorden tak tersibak—matahari menyalak jendela. Apartemen sesunyi danau tak beriak.

Tangannya meremas seprai, kepala tertoleh samping. Mencelos, ulu hati ngilu.

Kehilangan.

Furihata tak ada di sisinya.

_**~Fin~**_

**Special thanks: ****Light of Leviathan**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	11. Untitled

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Eleventh Ever Drabble**

.

.

.

**Untitled (c) Yiseul Eka Muthi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekeliling hitam terus diterjangnya

Sudah basah seluruh tubuhnya, kaus dan _sweater_-nya seperti habis diguyur hujan. Walau pada kenyataannya, hujan tak setetes pun jatuh ke permukaan bumi, seorang remaja laki-laki sedang berlari. Berlari menghindari beberapa makhluk berkaki empat yang mengejarnya kesetanan.

Empat ekor anjing hitam tak berhenti menggonggong, tetesan liur dari sela-sela gigi pertanda lapar. Mereka mengejar seseorang di depan. Tak mempedulikan teriakan minta tolong yang menggema dan isak tangis putus asa.

Benang-benang rajut _sweater_-nya sudah banyak kusut akibat bergesekan dengan ranting serta duri-duri pohon. Pipi serta bagian wajahnya tak luput dari goresan luka, dihiraukannya luka luka itu asal bisa menghindari hewan hewan kelaparan di belakangnya. Rasa pedih dari air mata beradu luka memacunya agar semakin cepat berlari, menembus apapun di depan—sudah sadar sepenuhnya teriakan minta tolong seperti apapun tak akan mendatangkan seseorang untuk menolongnya.

_Grrrr__!__  
Grrrr__!_

Kaki kirinya tergigit. Tubuhnya jatuh terguling ke bawah, beberapa kali menghantam akar ataupun kayu dari pepohonan. Sudah semakin banyak luka di tubuhnya, darah baru bercampur dengan darah yang mengering.

"_Arghh_!" Berteriak rasanya sulit. Tenggorokannya sudah kering luar biasa, tubuhnya berhenti setelah beberapa meter terperosok dari atas. Berhenti pada posisi telungkup di antara batu-batu besar. Beruntung kepalanya selamat.

Bola mata pinusnya melirik kaki kiri yang terbungkus celana _training_, lubang-lubang bekas gigitan anjing tercetak jelas, darah sudah melumuri hampir seluruh betis sampai sepatunya, sudah seperti mati rasa.

Kesadarannya hilang saat itu juga. Serpihan-serpihan daun kering tertiup angin mengerubungi tubuhnya.

Dari atas batu besar, sepasang mata merah bersinar semerah darah mengawasinya. Pedangnya menyilaukan cahaya bulan. Siap mencabik-cabik hewan-hewan hina yang terlihat di atas bukit dengan gonggongan lapar menatap seseorang yang telah kehilangan kesadaran.

_**~Fin~**_

**Special thanks: ****Yiseul Eka Muthi**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	12. Runaway

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Twelfth Ever Drabble**

.

.

.

**Runaway (c) Kinana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lari! Lari! Lari!**

_Aku harus lari!_

_"Hah. Hah. Hah. Hah."_

Deru napas satu-satu terdengar dari seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tanah yang sedang berlari. Sesekali pemilik surai coklat itu menengok ke arah belakang sebelum akhirnya berjengit ketakutan dan menambah kekuatan larinya.

Sungguh kedua kakinya kini sudah terasa sangat lelah, tetapi dia terus menerus memaksa kedua kakinya untuk terus melaju ketika mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang mengejarnya.

Sial, Furihata tidak mengerti bagaimana Akashi masih bisa terus menyeringai dengan napas teratur. Padahal pemuda itu sudah mengejar Furihata sejak lima jam yang lalu.

Kedua manik berpupil mungil itu semakin berair di kala laju larinya makin melambat dan Akashi semakin dekat.

_"Akh!"_

Akhirnya sepasang kaki Furihata mencapai batasnya, kedua kaki itu sudah tidak bisa lagi digerakkan, dan dia akan jatuh menghantam aspal yang keras.

**Tutup.**

Furihata menutup kedua matanya dan menyiapkan mental untuk merasakan kerasnya aspal.

**Tangkap.**

Namun, takdir laknat yang ditulis oleh pembuat cerita ini malah membuatnya jatuh ke pelukan Akashi Seijuurou.

Furihata membuka kedua kelopak matanya, lalu tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat di kala sosok Akashi yang sedang berseringai tampan dengan keringat bercucuran masuk ke inedra penglihatan miliknya.

"Kouki~"

Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya dengan nada melantun yang bahkan bisa membuat ayahnya ketakutan.

Dan jelas Furihata yang menjadi objek panggilan semakin ketakutan. Sungguh, Furihata lebih suka babak belur di pelukan aspal daripada _'babak belur'_ di pelukan Akashi Seijuurou.

_**KESELAMATAN BOKONGNYA SUDAH TAMAT, SUDAH BERAKHIR! **_

Benar kata Kuroko yang bilang jika di kejar cinta milik seorang Akashi itu merepotkan.

'_S__OMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!'_

Adalah suara batin Furihata yang menjerit kesetanan.

**Special thanks: ****Kinana**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	13. Forget

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Twelfth Ever Drabble**

.

.

.

**Forget (c) Hiyuki Ru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata terlihat sangat khawatir. Kekasihnya yang paling absolut, pemilik _emperor eye__s_ dan kadang disebut iblis bergunting masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Penyebabnya?

Menolong chihuahuanya yang hampir tertabrak dan berakhir dengan kepalanya terbentur trotoar. Dokter yang tadi memeriksanya meminta Furihata sabar menunggu hingga Akashi kembali sadar.

Dan Furihata sebagai kekasih yang baik menunggu dengan sabar. Tentunya ia juga menghubungi teman-teman dan ayah Akashi jika Akashi mengalami kecelakaan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dalam kondisi sehat—jika luka goresan di siku dan kakinya tidak dihitung—berbeda jauh dengan kondisi Akashi yang diperban di bagian kepala.

"Sei!"Furihata berseru, terlampau senang begitu menyadari kekasihnya kembali sadar.

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat bingung. Ia mengamati sekeliling dan berhenti menatap Furihata yang terlihat sangat lega—tersenyum lebar.

"Sei-_kun_, akhirnya sadar! _Ah_, apa ada yang sakit? Sei-_kun_ masih ingat semua '_kan_?"

Pertanyaan beruntunnya hanya dibalas tatapan bingung, hati Furihata mencelos. Apalagi saat bibir itu terbuka dan bergumam, "Siapa?"

Bagai tersambar petir, satu kata yang meluncur dari mulut Akashi membuat Furihata _shock_._Oh_, ayolah, siapa _sih_ yang ingin dirinya dilupakan oleh orang yang paling disayangi?

"Sei-_kun_, tidak ingat aku? Tidak ingat namaku?" Furihata bertanya dengan kesedihan yang kentara, nadanya pilu.

Dan Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, membuat Furihata semakin terluka.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat namamu. Karena itu, bolehkah aku panggil—"

Jeda.

Jantung Furihata berdegup kencang. Ia tak siap untuk penolakan.

"—milikku?" Sebuah seringai tipis muncul.

Wajah Furihata memerah, kesal, tapi juga merasa lega karena dugaannya salah. Bisa-bisanya disituasi seperti ini Akashi malah mengerjainya.

"A-aku panggil dokter dulu." Furihata berlari meninggalkan Akashi di ruangannya sendirian. Memanggil dokter menjadi alasan paling bagus bagi Furihata untuk meninggalkan Akashi dan menenangkan dirinya yang sedang malu. 

**Special thanks: ****Hiyuki Ru**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	14. Untitled (2)

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Thirteenth Ever Drabble**

.

.

.

**Untitled (c) Witi Wiet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Furihata melakukan perbuatan di luar kebiasaannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat novel _yaoirate _18 berada digenggamannya. Jangan salahkan rasa penasaran yang membuatnya mencoba seberani ini.

Dengan manik pucuk pinus yang bergerak mengikuti bait-bait tulisan, Furihata mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bayangan konyol tentang kekasihnya, Akashi, yang bertingkah seperti salah satu sub cerita yang dibacanya membuatnya ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Tapi ... apa jadinya kalau Akashi yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara hal yang tak penting, bertingkah seperti itu, ya?

**Chap 1. Ketika Akashi menjadi GENIT dan MESUM melebihi Aomine. **

Karena novel itu, terbentuk bayangan liar Furihata tentang alur salah satu sub cerita. Dan beginilah ceritanya :

Furihat si pelajar SMA tampak melangkah sendirian di lorong gang yang cukup gelap. Badannya menggigil ketakutan, ia tak terbiasa melewati gang sepi ini sendirian. Salahkan kedua temannya yang dengan seenaknya pergi pulang karena tak remedial ulangan Matematika. Sepertinya Furihata memang sedang sangat sial.

Ia terus melangkah takut-takut, ekor matanya yang tak bisa fokus membuatnya tak memerhatikan jalan. Salahkan perasaan paranoidnya yang membuatnya serasa diikuti. Dan sial bagi Furihata, tak memerhatikan jalan membuatnya terpeleset lantai bumi yang basah karena kubangan.

Dengan tidak elit, Furihata jatuh terduduk—bokongnya cenat-cenut.

Ringisan tak tertahankan keluar dari belah bibirnya, sebelum sebuah tangan terulur.

"Kau tidak apa?" Furihata mendongak, menatap pemuda berambut merah yang memandangnya datar.

Dengan ragu ia mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan kanan yang menarik tubuhnya hingga Furihata dapat kembali berdiri. Namun Furihata tak menyadari, tangan kiri lelaki itu sempat meremas pantatnya saat penarikan itu terjadi.

"_Uughh_?" Furihata berkedip polos. Kenapa pantatnya yang cenat-cenut semakin nyeri rasanya?

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Tatapannya kembali terarah pada pemuda itu, lalu dengan ragu mengangguk. Ia terlalu ketakutan untuk menelusuri gang sepi ini sendirian.

Langkah mulai mereka ambil bersama. Entah kenapa, Furihata merasakan tremor asing melanda tubuhnya. Berada sangat dekat dengan pemuda asing yang bahkan sama sekali tak diketahui namanya ini membuatnya menggigil ketakutan.

Dengan perasaan yang terus membuatnya gelisah, Furihata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tembok-tembok bangunan tua yang terlihat sangat rasa hangat dan sedikit basah dari leher sampingnya yang terekspos serta hembusan angin hangat yang asing membuatnya segera menoleh ke sumber itu. Dan ia hanya mendapati kekosongan.

Furihata mengamati pemuda bersurai merah itu, takut-takut dia pelakunya. Namun pemuda yang melangkah di sampingnya itu tampak biasa saja—terkesan tak melakukan apapun, malah. mata dwi warna—yang baru disadari Furihata—itu tetap menatap kedepan.

'_Sebenarnya__...__apa yang terjadi?'_

**Special thanks: ****Witi Wiet**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	15. Untitled (3)

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Fifteenth Ever Drabble**

.

.

.

**Untitled (c) Hi Aidi**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa semuannya jadi begini?!"

Furihata frustasi. Rasanya ingin bersembunyi saja di balik selimut dan tidak keluar lagi dari sana sampai semuanya selesai. Tak pernah diduganya jika bermain RP malah akan membuatnya dikejar dua orang berjenis kelamin pria dalam waktu bersamaan. Pemuda itu sungguh gagal paham.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja.

Suatu hari yang cerah Furihata menemukan dirinya diundang oleh Kawahara memainkan tokoh anime dalam sebuah grup di salah satu jejaring sosial. Melihat bahwa banyak orang yang sepertinya asyik bermain disana, Furihata memilih untuk bergabung. Dan ini masalahnya—ia memilih karakter perempuan sebagai perannya.

_Hey_, bukannya dia mau jadi banci. Hanya saja, sepertinya lucu jika ia bisa memerankan karakter yang ia sukai. Oh, betapa ia menggilai seorang Nami dari _One piece_. Jangan tertawa, ayolah, Nami itu tokoh standar incaran pria normal.

Berdada besar—bukan berarti dia Aomine, _ehm,_ dia tak semesum itu. Berpakaian seksi dan berwajah manis belum lagi dia _'agak liar'_ membuat lelaki jadi penasaran dengannya. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila?

Itulah yang menjadi masalah dan Furihata benar-benar menyesalinya sekarang. Pertama masuk, ia berkenalan dengan seorang anak remaja berumur empat belas tahun, kata-katanya arogan, sayangnya banyak gadis—secara denotasi benar-benar gadis—yang mengejarnya.

Membuat iri saja.

Perkenalannya sendiri bukan dengan cara yang baik dan ia benar-benar memanfaatkan karakter Nami setiap mereka berbincang. Furihata pikir, _toh_ ini hanya dunia maya dan ia tidak mau menunjukkan sisi pengecutnya disini. Takkan ada masalah dengan itu.

Kemudian, muncul lagi seorang pria yang selalu saja menempel padanya dan secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa suka. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia bilang ia laki-laki dan masih normal, lelaki itu tetap mengejarnya—yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di depan komputernya, membalas _chatting_ dari seorang remaja berumur empat belas tahun.

[Jadi pacarku saja.]

Furihata mengernyit, tidak diterima dipaksa untuk menjadi pacar oleh seorang anak kecil. Apalagi alasannya yang dipakainya—menjadi pacar dari seorang bergender lelaki untuk menghindari seorang lelaki juga.

[Tidak mau.]

[Apa salahnya? Hanya pacar bohongan. Kau untung, aku untung.]

Dalam hati Furihata menjerit._' Tetap saja itu melukai harga diriku sebagai pria normal!' _

Kenapa anak satu ini tidak mengerti juga?

[Tetap saja tidak bisa, jika aku menjadi pacarmu tetap saja aku dapat label _gay_!]

[Kau bodoh sekali. Ini dunia maya dan hanya bohongan. Paling-paling orang grup ini yang tahu.]

Ada panah imajiner menancap dihatinya.

Seorang anak kecil, kelas 2 SMP, mengatainya bodoh. Iya, mengatai dirinya yang sudah kuliah semester tiga. Adakah yang lebih melukai harga dirinya?

[Jangan pernah mengatai orang yang lebih tua darimu hal seperti itu, sialan!]

[Kau sendiri mengajarkan hal yang tidak benar.]

[Apa maksudmu?!]

[Kau baru saja mengatakan "SIALAN", Kakak yang Sopan.]

Cukup!

Kouki menyerah. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menang setiap berbicara dengan bocah bermulut tajam ini.

[Terserah, apa maumu sebenarnya?!]

[Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak suka dengan gadis-gadis yang mengelilingiku dan kau punya keperluan untuk mengusir pria itu darimu.]

[Ta-tapi aku tidak mau dilabeli _GAY_ apalagi Pe-pedofil. Pokoknya tidak mau!]

[Lalu, kau mau suatu hari kau didatangi oleh pria brewok, berbadan gemuk dan hitam itu ke rumahmu?]

[Mana mungkin, ini kan dunia maya.]

Furihata membayangkan saat dia membuka pintu lalu menemukan seorang pria yang disebutkan si bocah itu berada dalam visi pandangnya. Ia membayangkan skenario bahwa ia akan dipaksa oleh pria itu menjadi pacarnya—a-atau bahkan..ia diperkosa? Tidak, tidak,tidak mungkin. Ini dunia maya.

[Kau lupa? Kau bahkan menaruh alamat rumah, nomor telpon dan fotomu disana. Bodoh!]

_O-oh_, jadi ini menjelaskan kenapa selama ini ada nomor tak bernama yang selalu menelponnya setiap malam dan bingkisan misterius setiap pagi?

30 detik Furihata mengangguk-angguk.

1 menit Furihata masih menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan kepala.

1 menit dan 0,5 detik kemudian.

"GYAAAAA! KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?!"

[Baiklah, aku mau jadi pacarmu]

Furihata ingin menangis, dari sekian banyak makhluk spesies manusia yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Kenapa dia yang harus menjadi korban?!

Balasan datang dalam beberapa detik.

[Bagus, sekarang ganti status _relationship_-mu.]

.

.

.

Di seberang sana, seorang bocah berambut merah dengan mata krimson yang menyala menyeringai licik." Kena kau, Kak Kouki. Rencana pertama—sempurna. Rencana berikutnya, kupastikan kau benar-benar menjadi milikku."

**.**

**Special thanks: ****Hi Aidi**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	16. Take Care

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Sixteenth Ever Drabble**

.

.

.

**Take Care (c) Hi Aidi**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi.

Akashi berhasil mendapat jatah libur dari ayahnya setelah setahun penuh hanya bercumbu dengan lembaran kertas kerja juga penjanjian dengan kolega bisnis.

Hal ini tentu membuat Furihata begitu senang ketika Akashi memberitahukannya, mengingat waktu kebersamaan mereka yang sedikit.

Akashi bisa memaklumi kenapa Furihata begitu antusias juga jauh-jauh hari sudah menyiapkan diri, sungguh ia paham dengan itu. Ia juga paham ketika Furihata menyiapkan berlembar baju hangat , berbagai macam obat dan berpuluh mantel hangat. Yang terakhir, Akashi sama sekali gagal paham.

Mulutnya masih diam ketika Furihata melipat mantel ke dua puluh tiga untuk kunjungan mereka yang hanya seminggu—belum dihitung dengan tumpukan mantel lain yang menggunung di depannya, memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Namun pada akhirnya ia buka suara sembari menatapi ulah ganjil kekasih hatinya itu, tak tahan menyuarakan penasaran.

"Kouki, kau sudah tahu kita mau pergi ke gunung, 'kan?"

Pemuda yang bermarga Furihata, sebelum dipaksanya menjadi Akashi—dan sebentar lagi akan berhasil—hanya mengangguk, memberikan senyuman lebar pada Akashi.

"Lalu kenapa kau mempersiapkannya seolah kita akan pergi ke kutub?"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari mereka berdua, apalagi dari Furihata yang seharusnya menjawab. Namun Akashi tak salah lihat jika rona kini menginvasi hampir seluruh wajah pasangan hidupnya itu. Ia kadang berpikir jika Furihata demam namun ia juga tahu sendiri apa penyebab pasti dari merahnya kedua pipi kekasihnya.

Jadi Akashi memilih diam, menunggu sampai pemuda berambut sewarna kayu-kayu muda itu membuka suara.

"Ta-tapi ini semua untuk Akashi-_san_."

Dan jawabannya benar-benar membuat Akashi gagal paham.

"Untukku?" ulangnya setengah sadar, memastikan. Yang benar saja, dia bisa mati karena dehidrasi jika disuruh memakai mantel sebanyak itu.

"I-iya, ka-karena orang bodoh tidak disukai penyakit makanya orang pintar pasti disukai penyakit. Karena itu, ini semua untuk Akashi-_san_."

Akashi sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana Furihata bisa berpikir seperti itu atau kenapa sampai ada pikiran itu di kepalanya dan darimana datangnya pemikiran itu. Hanya saja ini terlalu lucu—apalagi diucapkan dengan muka memerah malu yang dipalingkkan—dan polos.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Furihata mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Akashi terpaku.

Ia panik, membuka bibir dan menyuarakan alasan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna."A-aku sayang A-akashi-_san_. Ma-makanya aku akan merawat Akashi-_san_ sampai akhir." .

_Yah, _meskipun ucapannya lucu, terdengar tak masuk akal juga terlalu bodoh namun Akashi tak bisa tak tertawa dan merasa bahagia. Furihata begitu menyayanginya.

"Baiklah." Tangannya membelai surai coklat lembut dan merusak tatanannya, masih dengan tawa kecil, ia memeluk pemuda yang melontarkan kalimat bodoh yang menghangatkan hatinya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam hangatnya ceruk leher Furihata.

"Baiklah, jika saat kita pergi nanti aku sakit," ucapnya berusaha meredakan tawa," tolong rawat aku, Kouki."

**Special thanks: ****Hi Aidi**

Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)


	17. Untitled (4)

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Seventeenth Ever Drabble**

.

.

.

**Untitled (c) Rifki Dita Anggraini**

**.**

**.**

"Sei, sudah kubilang jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku malu." Suara Furihata terdengar memohon, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Akashi yang sedari tadi menariknya. 

Akashi tak acuh, tanpa perlu memandang Kouki dan terus saja meneruskan langkah ia berucap."Apa kau sudah lupa jika perkataanku adalah—?"

"—absolut?" Furihata berucap dengan nada remeh." Tidak. Tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya saat ini."

"Kouki." Ia menekan, Akashi menekan. Langkahnya ia hentikan hanya untuk berbalik dan menatap Kouki. Dan Kouki seolah tak perduli, masih dengan usaha menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga—namun tak kunjung lepas juga—ia berseru.

"Seijuurou!"

Mata Akashi menajam, ia melirik Kouki kejam. "Kau berani membantah ternyata."

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mengeluarkan pendapat?"

Seijuurou diam, menatap kekasihnya yang tampak penuh determinatif.

"Apa kau pikir dengan sikap diammu aku akan takut?"

Masih diam, ia membiarkan sampai mana Kouki berani melawan.

"Sei..."

Nada remeh tadi mulai sumbang, kali ini namanya dipanggil dengan khawatir namun ia masih diam. Ia masih punya satu cara lagi agar Koukinya kembali penurut.

Dan benar—

"S-Sei… darimana kau temukan gunting itu lagi?"

—hanya dengan bunyi gunting itu Kouki langsung menurut.

"Baiklah."

Akashi menepuk kepala Furihata, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya."Bagus, anak pintar."

Furihata memalingkan wajah, menggembungkan pipi." Aku membencimu."

"Aku mengartikan sebagai rasa cintamu padaku," jawab pemuda berambut merah ringan.

"Kau memaksa," cibir Kouki, lalu ia memalingkan wajah, kesal.

"Itu rasa patuh." Seijuurou selalu bisa memukul balik dengan baik.

Diam, Kouki mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Keramaian mengelilingi mereka dan tubuh Kouki makin dilanda tremor. Ia menatap geram Seijuurou, lalu menunjuk lampu gemerlapan dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus jauh-jauh ke Rakuzan dan mengikuti _event pocky day_?! Aku malu!Apa tidak ada _event_ yang lebih normal disekolahmu?!"

Jawaban Akashi simpel, sesimpel kalimat yang berhasil menyentil langsung hati Furihata demi mendengar kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Akashi.

"_Hm_, karena para gadis disana memang ingin berciuman denganku."

"A—apa?! B-ber-ci-ciuman de-denganmu?!" tanya Furihata terbata.

"Di puncak acara pemenangnya akan melawanku. Dengan satu _pocky_."

Lagi, Akashi lagi-lagi mengucapkannya dengan _simple_. Menotis Furihata yang terdiam dan ia menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

"Aku merasakan awan mendung." Akashi menggoda.

Furihata menggenggam kedua pundaknya, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca terbakar emosi juga cemburu.

"Daftarkan aku. Aku pasti menang, Sei!"

**Special thanks: Rifki Dita Anggraini**

.

.

_**Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)**_


	18. Untitled (5)

**LeChi's project proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Everyday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan materil atau komersil sama sekali dalam membuat fanfiksi bersama ini. **

**Eightteenth Ever Drabble**

.

.

.

**Untitled (c) Rifki Dita Anggraini**

**.**

**.**

Setting bermula ketika angin seolah menerbangkan seluruh dedaunan di latar tempat cerita ini, menyisiri setiap inci ruang udara dan menyelimuti sepasang kasih yang tengah dilanda duka. Saling menggenggam erat tangan pasangan dengan pandangan menderita.

"Kouki, kurasa kita harus berpisah hari ini." Akashi—nama pemuda berambut merah—memberikan keputusan final kepada kekasihnya. Membuat Kouki—pemuda berambut coklat—hampir menitikkan air mata.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa secepat ini?"

Tangan Akashi membelai pipi kekasihnya, memberikan senyuman menenangkan walau gagal.

"Kouki, jangan menangis. Itu akan membuatku tak bisa melepaskanmu."

Mendengar kalimat itu Kouki malah menangis makin keras, genggamannya pada tangan Akashi makin erat. "Jangan lepaskan aku Sei, aku—aku tidak ingin berpisah."

"Tapi kita harus melakukannya." Sejujurnya ia sulit mengatakan ini pada Kouki, tapi apa daya, mereka tak dapat bersama. Perlahan ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, memegangi kedua sisi pipi sang kekasih sembari mengusap air mata suci yang mengalir dengan ibu jari.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini. Semua akan menjadi semakin berat." Lengan Akashi memeluk kekasihnya erat, mendekapnya hingga ia dapat merasakan debaran jantung yang saling beradu. Menolak kenyataan yang harus mereka jalani.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei, kau tidak lupa, '_kan_?" bisik Kouki di antara sela helai kain yang melingkupi Akashi serta isakannya sendiri.

"Tidak akan."

Akashi memberikan jawaban meyakinkan, menatap mata Kouki lagi.

"Tapi kenapa…kenapa secepat ini?" tanya Furihata pilu.

Diam, Akashi diam karena tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kau juga tidak lupa—

Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya,"HOI AKASHI! CEPAT MASUK! PELUK-PELUKANNYA GAK USAH _LEBAY_! BESOK JUGA SUDAH PULANG!" teriak Aomine yang tampak menggelantung di pintu bus, meneriaki sepasang kekasih yang sedang masa kasmaran dimana harus berpisah dalam sehari.

Akashi hanya menoleh menatap mantan anggota tim basketnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya dengan tatapan itu langsung dimengerti oleh sang lawan hingga nyalinya menciut.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sei," bisik Kouki masih dalam tangisan.

"Pasti. Kau juga ya."

Furihata tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala."_Un_, aku menunggumu pulang."

Akashi membalas dengan senyuman lembut.

"Tunggu aku."

_**CUP.**_

Dan memberikan hadiah satu kecupan.

.

.

.  
Bus itu melaju dengan kencang. Tak menghiraukan sang emperor yang hanya diam duduk bersama si jangkung Murasakibara, bisikan demi bisikan samar terdengar olehnya.

Momoi, satu-satunya perempuan disitu berbisik, kembali menatap Akashi.

"Tak kusangka keberangkatan reuni sehari tim basket Teikou di Puncak akan menjadi sedramatis ini," ucapnya sambil melihat jepretan yang berhasil ia tangkap saat moment langka sang surai merah bersama kekasihnya.

"Salah Momocchi,_sih_, _ngajak_ juga ke tempat yang _gak_ ada sinyal. _Kan_ kasihan mereka-_ssu_~" Kise menimpali, ikut menatap Akashi yang jauh dari kata _good mood._

Aomine bersandar pada kursi bus, menyamankan diri sebelum berucap."Mereka saja yang lebay. Hoam—

Sebuah gunting sesenti meleset dari kepala Aomine, uapan kantuk terhenti sebelum tuntas.

"Mungkin kecurigaanku benar. Furihata-_kun_ sedang hamil. Dia seperti tidak ingin berpisah dengan Akashi_-kun_." Kuroko yang seperti biasa muncul tiba-tiba membuka suara setelah diam yang panjang mengenai tragedi Aomine.

Sosok yang sejak tadi dibicarakan menoleh ketika mendengar celetukan dari Kuroko. Ia menampakkan wajah begitu riang, kontras sekali dengan sikapnya yang tadi."Secepat itukah Tetsuya? Padahal baru semalam. Memang aku sengaja tidak memakai—

"DIAAAMMM!"

Dan seisi bus segera dilanda mual karena ucapan Akashi, terkecuali satu-satunya gadis yang justru berbinar bahagia tanpa menyadari berapa banyak darah segar dari hidungnya.

**Special thanks: Rifki Dita Anggraini**

.

.

_**Readers and Reviewers, mind to give review? ;)**_


End file.
